Pots
by lilysinthefall
Summary: Xiao-Li moved to Republic City in order to start over, and make a better life for herself. Who knew it would change so much from bumping into someone?


Xiao-Li put a hand up to block the sun's rays. Republic City shone like a gem in the midst of the water. She clapped her hands excitedly.

"This is it, Kariri!" she said, hugging the neck of a huge, shaggy shirshu. "Republic City! We made it!"

She had left Ba Sing Se a two weeks prior, carrying a large shipment of wares from her family's pottery shop. They were safely stored below deck, to be unloaded in the new location. _–My very own store, I can hardly believe it!-_ she thought, burying her face into Kariri's thick fur. The earthy scent reminded her of home, and a tear began to form in her lustrous amber eyes. She shook the feeling away, focusing instead on the approaching dock.

The smell of sweat and fish meant they had arrived. Xiao-Li stepped carefully onto the dock, taking care not to think of the dark waters underneath the planks.

"So you have the address right Captain?" she asked a burly man giving orders to the rest of the crew. He smiled kindly at her.

"Yes, Miss. Your shipment will arrive safe and sound, don't you worry."

"Thank you very much. I have to go now." She headed off down the pier, heading towards the many shops that lined the street ahead. She still needed a few things for her new home. Xiao-Li was accustomed to the number of people milling about on the streets, moving easily through the crowds. Kariri followed close behind, sniffing just about everything.

"Wait here, okay?" Xiao-Li said, stroking her pet's nose before stepping inside a small general store. She wandered through the merchandise, selecting a few items here and there when suddenly—

**_ ._**

"Ouch!"

Someone had run into her, hard, knocking her over into a table lamp. She felt something hot running down her face. Xiao-Li touched her hand to the side of her head lightly; the stinging and red liquid on her fingers confirmed that she was cut by the broken glass.

"Oh no! I am so, so sorry!"

Suddenly there was a very strong arm helping her to her feet. Her would-be assailant was a boy, probably her age. His vivid green eyes, stamped with worry below his thick eyebrows, caught her attention. He was smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. The shopkeep looked up in alarm.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked, hurrying from behind the counter. She leered at the boy, smacking him with a withered hand. Eyeing the broken lamp, and the scattered merchandise that Xiao-Li was going to purchase, and sighed.

"I'm alright, really. It's just a scratch." Xiao-Li insisted, putting up a hand. The shopkeep adjusted her glasses, pulling Xiao-Li closer to the door.

"Let's see it in a better light, dear." she said. She threw another glare at the boy, freezing him in place. "And don't you go anywhere, Bolin."

Kariri shoved her head inside the shop, snuffling and whining. Xiao-Li put her clean hand out to comfort her.

"Gah! What is that?" the boy asked. A small, furry animal popped up from behind his shoulder. Xiao-Li's eyes lit up when she saw it.

"A fire-ferret!" she exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Noo, this is a fire-ferret. His name is Pabu. You must have hit your head harder than I thought." he replied. Pabu made a small noise.

"I mean _you _have a fire-ferret. I've never seen one in person before." Xiao-Li pulled away from the shopkeep, who shook her head, and moved closer to him. She held out her hand to Pabu, who, after a quick sniff, scurried over to rest on her shoulder instead.

"Traitor." the boy murmured, arms sinking. She laughed, and he flushed a little.

"So your name is Bolin?" she asked. He nodded, striking a pose.

"You may have heard of me from the Pro-Bending tournament. I'm part of the Fire-Ferrets."

"The what tournament?" Xiao-Li tilted her head. Bolin sighed.

"Nevermind. You're still bleeding."

Bolin pointed to her head, and Xiao-Li was suddenly more aware of her head wound. The shopkeep stood by Kariri, attempting to prevent her from entereing the store.

"Please, calm your beast before she wrecks my shop!" the woman cried. Xiao-Li quickly moved over to her pet, stroking the shirshu's powerful snout. Kariri snuffled, nuzzling her and whining plaintively. The shopkeep was picking up the fallen merchandise, thrusting each of the goods at Bolin and berating him as she did so. Xiao-Li giggled at the sight of them.

"I still want them, Ma'am." she said, giving Kariri a kiss on the nose before walking back over to them. She looked at the price tag of the broken lamp in dismay, however. "I'm afraid I can't afford to replace this, though."

"Oh, it's not you that needs to worry about that." replied the shopkeep, smiling kindly at her. She jerked her head towards Bolin as she spoke. He grimaced.

"Please, let me offer you something of mine instead." Xiao-Li insisted. It took a little pushing to convince Kariri to exit the shop, so Xiao-Li could remove something from her saddlebags. It was an urn; smooth as glass and a deep green color. Etched around the rim was an old proverb for hospitality. She handed it carefully to the old lady, who's eyes lit up when she saw it.

"Why, this is beautiful. Where on earth did you get this, young lady?"

"I make them. It's why I moved here, all the way from Ba Sing Se. I hope it will suffice to replace your lamp." Xiao-Li bowed as she said this; the motion made her a little dizzy.

"And then some my dear. Take what you picked out and go. Consider it a gift. I will be sure to come and visit your shop in the near future." The old woman made a face at Bolin. "You! Carry her things for her!"

Bolin scrambled to pick up the rest of the goods while the shopkeeper took Xiao-Li by the hand.

"If you ever need anything else, don't hesitate to come and ask me. My name is Ling."

"Oh, um, thank you. My name is Xiao-Li."

Bolin came and stood by them rather sheepishly, arms loaded with the goods. Xioa-Li thanked Ling once more, and the two exited the shop together. Once they were a fair distance from the shop, Xiao-Li stopped Bolin.

"You don't have to carry all that. We can put it in the saddlebags."

"Oh yes please." Bolin gratefully loaded the merchandise into the bag, and then pointed at her once more. "We really need to do something about your head."

"Oh, right. Do you know a healer close by?" Xiao-Li asked. Bolin scratched his head. Suddenly he snapped.

"I know just the girl. Come on!"

He grabbed Xiao-Li by the hand and raced off. She struggled to keep up with him; he was surprisingly quick. Kariri lumbered behind, Pabu riding on her head. They ran threw the streets , bumping into others. She saw they were approaching a grand arena.

"Is this where you do the Pro-Bending?" she asked between breaths. Bolin grinned.

"Yup! I'm taking you to see Korra. She's an amazing healer!"

_-Korra? The Avatar? What is she doing at the arena?-_ Xiao-Li thought. They slowed to a stop at the steps to the arena. Xiao-Li turned to Kariri.

"Wait here, okay? I'll be right back."

The shirshu sat obediently. Pabu jumped from its head to Bolin's shoulder. They went inside, heading down the long hall to what was obviously a training room. She heard the sounds of fire, and water.

"Korra, we need help!" Bolin called, hurrying over to a girl waterbending shots at a target on the far side of the room. Xiao-Li stood by the doorway, clinging to the frame. _–That's the Avatar.-_ she thought, _-What am I supposed to say? How should I act?-_

"Hey, are you okay?"

Another voice, much closer, startled her. It was a boy, her age, with short, spiked hair and fierce eyes. The prominent frown on his face didn't help. She backed up a few paces, muttering incoherently. Bolin and Korra trotted back over to her.

"Wow, Mako. Great first impression." Korra said with a smirk. Her face turned to concern when she looked at Xiao-Li. "That does look pretty bad. Here, come sit down so I can look at it."

"Um, okay. It's an honor to meet you, Avatar Korra." She bowed low. Korra laughed, taking her hand and pulling her upright, moving towards a bench.

"Nice to meet you too, how'd that happen to your head?"

"That was my fault." Bolin admitted. Mako scowled at him. "I knocked her over at the store."

"I bet you didn't even get the ointment I told you to get, did you?" Mako asked, putting a hand to his face. Bolin made a strange face, putting up a finger, the lowering it again. Xiao-Li laughed, wincing. Korra took a rag, beginning to clean her face. Satisfied, Korra straighted and started bending the water from the training trough next to them. The water began to glow, and Xiao-Li closed her right eye as she felt the soothing liquid touch her face.

"What's your name?" Korra asked, smiling at her.

"Oh, I'm Xiao-Li." she anwered obediently. "I didn't know you were so young Korra. I always picture the Avatar as an adult."

"Haha, yeah I would have figured that too." Korra agreed, shrugging. "But everyone starts out young at some point."

Xiao-Li smiled at this, then looked away. Mako and Bolin were talking; it looked as though Mako were scolding him.

"Is Bolin in trouble?" she asked, feeling guilty. Korra looked at them, and then chuckled.

"Nothing to worry about. Mako's just in big brother mode."

_-They're brothers?- _Xiao-Li thought, looking at them more closely. She could see maybe a little resemblence between the two. Korra released the water back into the trough. Xiao-Li touched her face; she could feel no sign of the wound.

"Thank you so much," she said, bowing. Korra laughed at her again.

"You're welcome. And stop bowing."

"Sorry. I'm not really sure how to act around the Avatar." Xiao-Li admitted, turning red a little.

"Just treat me like anybody else." shrugged Korra, obviously pleased. Bolin walked back over, looking a little sheepish. Pabu ran up to sit in Xiao-Li's lap. She stroked him gently, giggling at the creature's friendliness.

"I'm really sorry about what happened." Bolin said, rubbing the back of his head. Xiao-Li shook her head.

"It's alright, really. I just hope Kariri isn't losing her mind outside." she laughed. The memory of what she was supposed to be doing flashed in her head, and she stood abruptly. "Oh no! My shop!"

She dashed to the exit, much to the bewilderment of the three pro-benders. Xiao-Li turned and waved.

"Thank you so much! Please come by and see me sometime!"


End file.
